


Unexpected Connections

by IrreverentFangirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AATJS!Soulmates, Alternate Universe - AATJS, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bleed, Initial Communion, Multi, Platonic Soulmates, Poly Soulmates, Polyamory, Pseudo-Fandom-Science, Reincarnation Elements, Soulmate marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry was born Marked. He was born connected to someone he didn't know and there was a chance he'd never know them; he should've been horrified. But he achieved initial communion at a very young age - he was only six. </p><p>He and Iris were happy and in love and best friends for the majority of their lives. </p><p>But then Barry went into a coma when he was twenty-five. And that's when everything they thought they knew shifted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Connections

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An All Too Jagged Snowflake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172832) by [RedHead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHead/pseuds/RedHead). 



> Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash, Arrow, Legends of Tomorrow, or DC Comics or any of their characters. I also don't own the world this is set in - that belongs to the lovely RedHead, who wrote An All Too Jagged Snowflake, one of the best Barry Allen/Leonard Snart (ColdFlash) fics I've ever read. She created this lovely verse and gave permission for other people to use it. Thank you! 
> 
> PS: Check out the first chapter of her story for a glossary, you'll need it.

Chapter 1 - The Lightning 

Barry woke up with Iris in his arms, her face buried in his chest. Smiling, he pressed his lips to the top of her head. "I know you're awake," he said, teasingly. 

Iris muttered something unflattering under her breath, irritation and adoration flowing and curling through the bleed. Barry's lips curved into a fond smile and he pecked her on the forehead as she looked up at him, pouting. "I hate mornings," she complained. 

Barry chuckled as he swung his legs out of the bed, running a hand through his mussed curls. "I know," he said, stretching his arms and making his toned back muscles more visible. He felt lust surge through Iris and smirked. 

"I can fucking feel your cocky smile," Iris said, her tone simultaneously teasing and threatening. 

"What can I say? I like feeling you admire my body." 

Suddenly, Iris was pressed against his back, kissing his neck. "It is a hot body," she whispered into his ear. Barry shivered in her arms before spinning around and pulling her into a kiss. 

"I love you, my rainbow," he muttered into her lips. 

Iris beamed as she kissed him back. "I love you too, Barr," she said, before pulling away. "But you better get your ass up and ready, or you'll be late to work. Also, remind dad that the particle accelerator thing is tonight." 

Barry pouted before pressing his lips against hers, a gentle peck, before pulling away. "I got it, Rain. I'm ready!" 

"Please, asshole." Iris rolled her eyes. "Get some clothes on and brush your hair and teeth and then you'll be ready." 

Barry stuck his tongue out at her as he yanked on a pair of boxers. "Shut up," he muttered. 

His only response was a slightly mocking laugh. 

~ 

Iris had been right, as usual. Barry was late to work and Singh was angry at him and Joe was irritated and even Chyre had something to say. 

It had been a long, slightly frustrating day. But it was worth it in the end. 

He and Iris were at the particle accelerator, he was gonna see it turned on, in person. That was worth a crappy day. 

But, as his idol was talking someone grabbed Iris's bag. And no matter how important this was to him, Iris was more important. So he ran after the mugger just to have some pretty boy detective stop him instead. The blond detective helped him up and they found Iris before making their way back to the precinct to file a report. 

Barry was sitting on a chair, nursing his bloody nose, with Iris fluttering around him. Anxiety was the clearest thing through the bleed and Barry sent her an apologetic look which she disregarded. 

"Damn it, Barr," she scolded. "You need to be more careful!" 

Barry winced and nodded, pulling away the napkin when he noticed the blood stopping. A crash of thunder caused him to jump. "Shit!" he said. "I gotta go close up the lab, Rain. I'll be back in ten." 

Iris rolled her eyes and waved her hand at him. "Go," she said. He jumped up, kissed her on the forehead, and ran to the lab. 

He didn't come back conscious.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the cheesy ending, haha. I hope you enjoyed it! Also, this chapter is so short because it's a prologue. The next chapter is far longer! 
> 
> This will also be posted on tumblr on my blog laurelmyqueen.


End file.
